Don't Fool With Bella
by chemz
Summary: Edward and Emmett met in college and soon became fast friends. But when Edward meets Emmett's little sister can he keep his friends one rule. Don't fool with Bella. cannon pairings. A/H. Jake slightly OOC. rated M just in case and possibly for later.
1. Revelations

**a/n Hi guys my first Twilight fic wooop hope you like it**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise (except maybe Edward, he is mine! lol)**

Chapter 1

EPOV

I ran a hand through my hair, a nervous habit and an attempt to try and make it calm down. I was anxious about tonight, it was the first time I was going to meet my best friends little sister. Emmett and I had been inseparable since we met on the first day of college two years ago. And although he was certain Bella would think I was great I knew that she was his absolute world and if she disapproved of me then it would be a massive strain on our friendship. Bella was starting college in a few weeks and being the loon he is Emmett just had to organise this crazy welcome party.

I sighed at myself in the mirror one last time and decided that I looked as good as I was going to in this state. Anyway it wasn't going to make a difference how I looked, if she didn't like me I doubt any fancy clothes or hair styles would change her mind.

When I arrived at Emmett's flat the party had already started. Music was blaring out and lights flashing everywhere. I groaned as I heard what was playing. Emmett's taste in music was awful and as hard as I tried to get him into some good songs it was a completely lost cause.

"Eddie! Where've you been" yelled Emmett over the din "You need to come and meet Bella!" I was dragged over to corner of the room where a group of girls were stood chatting with their backs to us. "Hey Bells I want you to meet my homey Edward." I was going to elbow him in the ribs for using the word 'homey' but when _she _turned round all other thoughts left my mind.

She was a goddess she just couldn't be human. She had eyes like liquid chocolate and mahogany coloured hair that flowed in loose curls down to her waist, her beautiful clear, pale complexion was only accentuated by the deep blue, v-neck blouse she was wearing.

"H h h hi" I managed to stutter before she thought I was a complete perv.

"Hey" she smiled up at me "Emmett's told me so much about you"

BPOV

Oh. My. God. This has got to be a dream. As I was staring into his eyes trying to think of something else to say so I didn't look like a total freak, someone over his shoulder caught my eye. Nope not a dream, freaking nightmare more like.

"Crap, Em why is _he_ here?" I hissed at him.

"Eh? Who?" God my brother was annoyingly dim sometimes.

"Jake" I practically mouthed staring up at him wide eyed with fear. Now don't get me wrong he's not some psycho who used to hit me. It wasn't him I was afraid of, it was more of how I might react if I had to talk to him.

Emmett's eyes narrowed, he glanced over at my friends, Alice and Rosalie, they didn't need any further prompting. They grabbed me and dragged me off into Emmett's bathroom before I broke down in front of everyone. Once inside I sunk down with my back against the wall and started to sob. Alice sat down beside me and pulled me into a hug.

"Aw Bella, he's not worth it, he's not worth your tears. Come on it'll be ok, Emmett'll sort him out."

I knew she was right about Jake not being worth it but it didn't stop the tears. Me and Jake had been together for over a year up until two months ago when I'd found him cheating on me with a girl who I'd considered one of my best friends. I was absolutely devastated at the time and right now I didn't know whether I wanted just sit here and cry for the next few months, slap him or kiss him and try and make it work again.

I knew the latter was completely out of the question, not only would Alice and Rose strap me to the ceiling before letting me do anything that stupid I knew really that I wouldn't because I had to get over him and like Alice said he's not worth it.

EPOV

I had no idea what this guy had done to Bella, but it was clearly bad. Emmett was angry… and drunk. That was never a good combo.

"Whoa! Em calm down" I said trying to hold Emmett back as he started striding across the room "you can't just go and hit him without warning him. Plus he's huge he's a least as big as you so just hold back ok."

Emmett swung round and glared at me. "You have no idea how much that jerk hurt Bella" he practically spat at me. I was taken aback Emmett never got angry with me. I let go of his arm in shock and sped off again towards this Jake.

"Jacob Black!" Emmett roared. The whole party stopped and turned to look. "What the hell are you doing any where near me or my sister!?"

Jacob turned "Hey Emmett" he said conversationally. I was right he was as big as Emmett but he also looked more agile I was pretty sure that if this came down to a fight Em would come off worst.

"Answer the question, jackass" Sneered Emmett.

Jake, still completely unfazed by Emmett's blazing fury, replied calmly "I heard you were having a party and I thought I'd come and say 'hi' to my old best friend."

Emmett growled "our friendship ended the day you broke my one rule. You don't fool around with your best friends little sister!"

"We weren't just fooling around, we were dating!" responded Jake sounding exasperated "there's a dif..."

"It's the same thing!" roared Emmett "and not only did you do that. You completely screwed her over by going at it with her best friend behind her back!"

"Look Em, I've explained this before I didn't mean…"

And that's when Emmett threw the first punch.

**a/n ok so… what do you think good, bad let me know. Review please. But be kind it's my first twilight fic. ******

**love ya.**


	2. Tension

**a/n hiya I was really surprised to the response to this story. So many people added me to their favourites and stuff so thank you guys! :)**

EPOV

As I had predicted the fight did not end well for Emmett. He had a broken jaw, a broken nose, three fractured ribs and a dislocated kneecap.

It was the next morning and I was on my way to visit Emmett at the hospital he was going to have to call home for about the next three weeks. Bella and her friends were already there which was to be expected as she was his sister. Bella was talking softly to her brother with a concerned look on her face. I was staring at her when a voice piped up from the other side of the room.

"Hi" She was small with pixie like features and black spiky hair. "I'm Alice Brandon and this is Rosalie Hale" she continued indicating to the tall blonde next to her who looked as though she should be a model. Blondes didn't do anything for me though; brunettes were definitely more my thing.

"Hi, I'm Edward." I responded casually.

"Yeah we know" interrupted Alice "and I'm just Alice by the way, not Al, Ali, Lice and especially not Licey ok?"

"Right, so it's Ali?" I teased. Alice's eyes narrowed dramatically and Rose leaned over saying in a stage whisper.

"Seriously, don't piss Alice off you'll regret it" I grinned at her deciding I was going to like both of them.

"Ok, got it, Alice with no variations" I confirmed holding my hands in the air in mock surrender. Alice's face returned to its casual smile, she looked at her watch and gave a little shriek.

"Bella!" she cried "we're going to be late, Jasper will be a the flat ready to help me and Rose unpack in, like, two minutes" she jumped up grabbed Rosalie's wrist and was out of the room barely before I'd had time to register what was happening.

Bella gave an exasperated sigh, I could tell she was used to these sorts of outbursts from her friend, she leaned over to give Emmett one last hug before following her friends out of the room smiling beautifully at me. I stared after her until I heard Emmett clear his throat.

"Hey, earth to Eddie, aren't you here to see me not check out any hot nurses" I grinned apologetically and mentally sighed in relief when I realised he hadn't noticed it was his sister I had been staring at.

"Sorry Em, so what's the doc's verdict?"

"Well, I wanted to ask you a favour to do with that. The doc says I am going to be in here for about three weeks but I'll still be out of action for another two. And, well you know Bella was going to be living with me until she could find a roommate because Alice and Rose's place isn't big enough." He paused hoping I would catch on but I was still clueless.

"And you want me to…?"

He continued sheepishly "Well I don't think she should be in the flat by herself at the start of college, especially after Jake showing up. So I was wondering if she could stay with you for a while. Just until I'm back on my feet."

My head was spinning. Having Bella stay with me would mean I could spend a lot more time with her which I desperately wanted to do. But if I had too much time alone with her I didn't know if I'd be able to stop my self from trying to make something happen between us. I didn't want to jeopardise my friendship with Emmet over something like this. I mean I'd only met the girl once before and even then we'd barely said more than two words to each other. For all I knew the attraction was merely physical I would find out she was really dull or something. Or maybe that was just slight wishful thinking.

"What does Bella say about it?" I asked warily

"Well, I haven't actually told her about it yet" he replied equally wary "I was wondering if you could tell her"

"Why?" This idea was getting worse with every passing moment.

"The doctor said I shouldn't do anything that might cause me further injury." He saw my expression and continued hurriedly. "Look it won't be that long, I just can't bare it thinking about her starting college all alone and with the state she was in last time she saw Jacob I don't even want to imagine what would happen if she had another break down. Please Edward."

I groaned "ok fine what time do you think I should go over and get her"

He grinned widely at me "she'll probably be helping Alice and Rose get their new place sorted until about four so I'd suggest, five"

Just then a nurse poked her head around the door and said brusquely "visiting time is over now. Mr Cullen needs his rest." I stood up to leave and Emmett called "thanks Edward, really"

"Only for you man" I called back over my shoulder.

BPOV

When we reached my truck after leaving the hospital Alice pounced on me.

"Right Bella, Spill" She demanded

"Spill what?" I was confused

"Hey don't try and fool us" Rose chipped in helpfully "We saw the way you and _Edward_ kept looking at each other" I blushed crimson and they both smirked in triumph.

"So you like him huh?" asked Alice practically bouncing up and down in her seat, honestly that girl was worse than a chipmunk on speed.

I looked at both their eager faces and sighed in defeat.

"I don't know guys, I mean he's really good looking and seems really nice but…" I paused trying to gather my thoughts.

"But what?" Exclaimed Rose "He's hot and he clearly likes you"

"Rose that is not needed" scolded Alice "when you're dating her brother you can't start on his best friend" Rose humped and mumbled something under her breath.

"Exactly" I grabbed the argument "he's my brother's best friend, I can't take another one away from Emmett and plus he'll kill Edward if we did start something. He takes over protective big brother to a whole new level"

Alice and Rose looked at each other and then back at me with raised eyebrows, they weren't buying it. I tried for a different angle. "I know it's been two months since me and Jake broke up but you guys know I'm still not over him and I definitely don't think I'm ready for another relationship right now"

"But this could be just what you need to get over Jake" whined Alice

"Yeah" added Rose "another relationship with a nice guy _is _just what you need to show you not all guys are man-whore skanks with no respect for anyone else's feelings."

"I'm definitely not dating him on the rebound. End of discussion" I concluded starting my engine. At their squeals of complaint I added "he probably doesn't like me any way"

EPOV

I arrived at Emmett's flat shortly before five. I ran a hand through my hair before buzzing on his number.

"Hello?" Said Bella's voice. She was clearly wary of someone coming to see her. I had considered phoning before hand but I decided that it would only make the visit (or retrieval, how ever you want to think of it) harder.

"Hey Bella, It's Edward. Emmett sent me to make sure you're ok"

"ok I'll buzz you in" she replied. The buzz came and I let my self in the main door. I was about to knock when the door opened and there she was. She wasn't wearing anything particularly amazing. Just jeans and a t-shirt but it was her smile that just made her glow with beauty.

"come in" she said sweetly, breaking my trance as she stepped aside to let me through.

"Thanks" I responded nervously running my hand through my hair.

She shut the door and turned to face me with her hands on her hips.

"So," she started a smirk playing on her lips "why did Emmett really send you?" I was a bit shocked she'd worked anything like that out so quickly. I didn't think I was that bad at lying and anyway I didn't really lie.

"Um," I stuttered, she raised an eyebrow "How did you know he sent me for something else?" I rushed out.

She pointed at my hair.

"As you came in you ran your hand through your hair it's a classic sign of nervous anticipation, everything else was an assumption based on the knowledge of my brother, which you just proved right." She stated smiling with satisfaction. I just stood there looking flabbergasted and probably very unattractive. "I'm starting a psychology degree in two weeks, I have to have at least some background knowledge" she laughed.

I ran my hand through my hair again "Oh, right" I replied, she laughed. I did remember Emmett complaining that his sister was doing psychology because he was afraid he'd never be able to get away with anything ever again, and from the looks of it he was right.

"So come on, what is it?" she pressed. I looked nervously up at the ceiling and then down at my shoes "Emmett said that he didn't want you staying here by yourself at the moment," this wasn't like me I never got this nervous about this sort of thing, ever "and he asked me to get you to come and stay with me until he's better" Oh crap I thought as her face darkened.

"Arrgg!" she yelled, I winced "Why does he always treat me like such a baby?! I am not twelve any more, I'm a grown woman!" she stormed over to the kitchen and slammed her hand down on the counter. I could see she was a grown woman. She looked dangerously beautiful when she was angry. Her eyes darkened and her cheeks became red and she just looked so alive. It was breath taking. I walked carefully over to her and gently placed my hand on her shoulder I wasn't sure why I just felt this uncontrollable need to touch her, try to comfort her and make things ok again. I was surprised when she didn't shrug it off.

"Bella," I murmured softly "I know you're not a baby and Emmett knows it too really. He's just worried about you. Especially after what happened last night." I felt her stiffen as I finished.

BPOV

As he was speaking, he was so close I could feel his breath on my ear and it was all I could do not to turn around and kiss him. I didn't know what was wrong with me. I never felt this way about someone so fast. I was sure he had no idea about the effect he had on me. When I had composed myself enough I turned around and said as calmly as I could, "ok, I'll just go and get my stuff ready," I walked quickly into my room and heard Edward call.

"that's ok I'll just wait by the car." After I heard the door shut I hurriedly put stuff in my bag and headed quickly out to the car because as much as I didn't to be babysat I was excited to spend more time with Edward.

I smiled when I saw the car, I like Volvos

**a/n I really like this chappy :) especially Alice, chipmunk on speed lol**

**Review review review coz if you don't I don't know if it's worth continuing.**

**Love ya**


End file.
